The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package.
Studies and researches have been actively carried out in relation to a light emitting device package including a light emitting device.
The light emitting device is a semiconductor light emitting device or a semiconductor light emitting diode including a semiconductor material to convert electric energy to light.
In comparison with other light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the semiconductor light emitting device is advantageous because of low power consumption, a long lifetime, a fast response time, safety, and environment-friendliness. Accordingly, many studies and researches to substitute the existing light sources with the semiconductor light emitting device have been carried out.
In addition, semiconductor light emitting devices have a tendency increasingly used as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places, liquid crystal displays, electronic displays, or lighting devices such as streetlamps.